Yuu's Substitute
by NizBiz1104
Summary: Mika needs to drink. Badly. Yuu is still in the shed knocked unconscious and Mika refuses to drink from an unconscious Yuu. Who else's blood can he drink aside from Yuu's?


The following content is fanfiction. Owari No Seraph is owned by Kagami Takaya, Shueisha, Viz Media, Wit Studio, Funimation, and Universal Pictures. Please support the official release.

I wrote this after the events of Season 2. (I forgot what chapter) Even though it's in the tags, fair warning; It's angsty and also the characters might seem slightly OOC.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Yuu's Substitute**

NizBiz

Mika swallowed a lump in his throat, making it painful due to his parched state, as he once more glanced at the shack where Yuu was kept inside. Due to Yuu's current state, Mika is unable to drink blood, refusing to drink anyone else's blood other than his family.

"Mika-san. Please. You need to drink." Shinoa looked at Mika worriedly.

Mika gave the girl a quick glance. "No. I still don't like you." His gaze went back to the shack.

Shinoa gave a sigh. "That may be so but it does not change the fact that you need to drink." Mika regarded the girl with a cold stare. "I only drink Yuu-chan's blood. Leave it be for now."

Shinoa stared at Mika, "If it's the blood of a cherry, then I know someone who's blood could taste the same~" Shinoa said in her usual teasing playful tone.

Mika raised an eyebrow at her, perplexed at the strange girl's use of the word 'cherry'. "Cherry?" He echoed his thoughts.

Shinoa gave a curt nod and grinned. "He is quite cute, even more so than Yuu~" She gave a wink.

Mika scoffed at the idea but decided to indulge himself in whatever scheme the purplenette was planning. "If I drink from him, will you shut up?"

Shinoa's grin widened. "Why~ of course~ "

"Hmph." Mika gave a grunt in response no longer having the patience to deal with the female.

Shinoa looked for the boy she had in mind to be Mika's new source of blood. She gave a Cheshire-like grin when she spotted him near the bushes teaching some kids how to pull and clean an edible root out of the ground.

"Yoichi~" She called out to him.

Yoichi lifted his head and looked at Shinoa giving a warm smile. Once Shinoa had his attention, she motioned him to come closer to where she and Mika were at.

Mika watched as the boy 'Yoichi' move closer to them, his gaze settling on the boys neck. The sight of the blue veins visible on the boys neck made Mika swallow again, imagining the bright red blood once more touching his tongue.

"Shinoa, Mika." Yoichi smiled at them. "What can I do for you two?"

"Not for me, more of a favor that you can do for both Mika and Yuu~!" The girl exclaimed dramatically. Yoichi kept his smile in place used to the girl's antics at this point. "What is it Shinoa?"

"Let Mika-san drink your blood~!" Shinoa announced.

Yoichi's eyes widened and his hand immediately reached up to clamp his neck. He gave a small wince feeling the small bruise Kimizuki left on him the night before. "Ah...I'm sorry, but I can't help with that." He gave an apologetic smile.

Shinoa looked at the boy in surprise. "You can't?"

Yoichi nodded and gave a bow. "I'm really sorry but I can't help Mika with that problem."

Shinoa looked at the boy and furrowed her brow. 'Who else is there? Kimizuki is a definite no. Mika hates me and barely tolerates me. Yoichi, for reasons unknown, can't do it... then who else?' She began to think of Narumi but immediately dispelled the thought. Like Kimizuki, she highly doubts he would lend his neck to a vampire willingly, comrade or not.

Then she thought of Mitsuba. She bit her lip. The thought of someone else laying their hands or mouth anywhere near Mitsuba unsettled her.

"Micchan.." she said her name and lifted her head to look for the blonde haired girl. She spotted Mitsuba exiting one of the many other shacks around carrying an empty basket yelling at the person inside.

"Be more specific next time!" The blonde grumbled and made a straight path towards a patch of bushes where some plants were being grown.

Shinoa glanced at Mika and let out a sigh. 'For Yuu-san's sake' With that thought in mind, she called out to Mitsuba.

"Micchan~!" She waved at the girl. Mitsuba noticed Shinoa waving at her and stood in place yelling back at her, "What is it?"

"We need your help!" Shinoa called back.

Mitsuba looked at the basket in her hands, to the shrub where the plant she needs is located, and back to the purple haired squad leader. ' The idiot will understand' She walked towards Shinoa.

Yoichi looked to Shinoa, "I can go now, right?" Shinoa nods at him and Yoichi leaves passing Mitsuba along the way, "I'll take care of that. The same thing from last night, right?"

Mitsuba handed the basket to Yoichi, "Yeah, you're much better than me at this. Thanks." She smiled and the two parted ways.

"What do you need from me?" Mitsuba asked Shinoa when she was within earshot distance.

Shinoa smiled softly at Mitsuba. "Mika-san needs to drink. No one is available. Only you."

Mitsuba opened her mouth in shock. "Only me?!"

"Please Micchan? Do this for Yuu." Shinoa pleaded.

Mitsuba blushed and huffed. "I'm not gonna do this for him." She crossed her arms and looked at Mika. "It would be a problem if he turned into a demon, though." She sighed.

Shinoa glanced at the blonde. "You'll do it?"

Mitsuba uncrossed her arms and nodded her head. "Yes, I'll let Mika drink my blood."

"You hear that Mika-san? Another tsundere wants you to drink their blood!" Shinoa exclaimed.

Mitsuba blushed and shouted indignantly. "Shinoa!" She looked towards Mika watching his expression, the blush still present on her cheeks.

Mika, quiet as he watched the exchanges, looked to Mitsuba and motioned for Mitsuba to come closer. Mitsuba moved closer to Mika, her heart rate increasing.

Mika reached a hand out to Mitsuba's neck feeling the fast pulse. Mitsuba let out a small gasp feeling Mika's hand against her neck making a shudder move from her spine to the back of her knees.

Shinoa left the two, feeling uncomfortable watching their interactions with one another.

Mika partially undid Mitsuba's uniform exposing her neck. He licked his lips and grazed his fangs against her skin. Mitsuba's blush deepened and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong? Backing out?" Mika asked her. His lips lightly grazing her ear.

"N-no. Just making myself ready." Mitsuba replied and let out a shaky breath, "Y-you can bite now." She closed her eyes in preparation for the slight pain she would feel.

Mika sanked his teeth into the female's neck, instantly in euphoria when the metallic taste of blood touched his tongue. He began to suck, greedy for the taste of the blood more and more.

Mitsuba kept quiet but let out a whimper when she felt her head get dizzy, her vision becoming foggy.

"M-Mi-Mika.." she sighed out his name as black dots appeared in her peripheral vision. "St-stop.."

Mika kept lapping at the blood given to him. He had heard her pleas but lacked the self-control to stop.

Mitsuba was weakening and found herself leaning into Mika for support. The thought of dying or losing consciousness to blood loss scared her and with her last ounce of strength, she scratched Mika on his cheek drawing blood.

Mika let out a yelp and pushed the girl away from him. Mitsuba fell to the ground grasping at her neck looking at Mika through her foggy vision. "You wouldn't stop."

Mika's glare on the girl soften a bit when he saw how close to exhaustion the girl was. "I'm sorry" He apologized and set his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry." He gripped his head with one hand and fell to the ground, tears escaping. "I'm so sorry."


End file.
